maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Toon
Once Upon a Toon is a take-off of Once Upon a Time and is spoofed with Cartoon Network. This is from MAD Season 3, Episode 12 (64): Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon. Plot Johnny Bravo teams up with a young boy named Henry Mills to restore the memories of classic Cartoon Network characters. References *Elvis Presley *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''the Powerpuff Girls'' *''Cow & Chicken'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Time Squad'' *Thor *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Once Upon a Time'' Characters *Henry Mills *Johnny Bravo *Dexter (from ''Dexter's Lab'') *Samurai Jack *Cow and Chicken *Boskov (from ''Evil Con Carne'') *Numbuh 1 (leader of the'' Kids Next Door) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Grim (from [[the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy|''the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy]]) *Bloo (Blooregard Q. Kazoo) (from ''Foster's Home'') *Buck Tuddrussel (from ''Time Squad'') *Edd (Double-Dee) (from ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'') *Blossom (leader of the Powerpuff Girls) *Lazlo (from ''Camp Lazlo'') *Dee Dee (also from Dexter's Lab) *Alfred E. Neuman (as Elvis Presley) Transcript (Storybrooke Forest, night. There is a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke".) Henry Mills: I know it sounds like a fairy tale, but it's true. (Cut to the inside of the house, with Henry, book in hand, speaking with an eerily familiar figure.) An evil Queen put a spell on you and all the other classic characters. Now no one remembers who they are. You have to believe me! You are... (Cuts to none other than Johnny Bravo.) Johnny Bravo. Johnny Bravo: (strikes a pose) Oh, mama! Henry Mills: (beat) Still working that, huh? Johnny Bravo: What's that? Henry Mills: Nothing. [Title Card: Once Upon a Toon] (Cut to Henry and Johnny, taking a stroll through Storybrooke City while Johnny Bravo combs his hair on the way.) Johnny Bravo: But if I'm really Johnny Bravo, that would mean I'm terrible with women... and I'm "great" with women! I mean... look, I just picked up this foxy mama! (Pan to Johnny Bravo, holding a mom fox in his arm.) Henry Mills: That's not a "foxy mama", that's a Mama Fox. (Johnny lets go of the Mama Fox and recoils in shock, with her two fox cubs at the pavement, who follow her.) Johnny Bravo: Aye-oh! Rabies! Henry Mills: We have to round up all the other cartoon characters and restore their memories - otherwise, something terrible will happen! First, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. Johnny Bravo: Oh, right, right! (snaps his arm on his cheek) The genius inventor! He had come up with so much at a young age! I can only imagine where he is now... (Cut to Dexter, Boy Genius, one and only, at what seems like his Laboratory at first, working on his latest creation as usual. After a few buzzing around...) Dexter: Aha! I have done it! I have created... (unveils a photo of a dog on holders, revealing him to be working at a photo store, with the "1 Hour Photo" sign a dead giveaway.) ...a 5x7 glossy photo of your pet Schnauzer! Lady: It looks like there's some red-eye. Dexter: Tell that to the vet. Good and bye! (Kicks lady out literally) Now, then. How may I help you? Johnny Bravo: (puts Dexter in a bag) Got him. (Cuts to a neigborhood) Okay, who's next? Henry Mills: Remember Samurai Jack? Johnny Bravo: '''The honorable Japanese warrior who wielded a magic sword and could jump 100 feet? '''Henry Mills: '''Yeah. Well, now he's "Landscaper Jack". (Cut to a "Landscaper Jack" truck, and Samurai Jack) '''Samurai Jack: This right here... (Cuts to a bush) ...is your classic privacy screen... (Cuts to a heart-shaped bush) ...and this one is an evergreen hedge that I pruned into the shape of a heart... (Cuts to the Powerpuff Girls... made out of bushes) ...and this next one-- You know, I could just jump into the bag. (Jumps into the bag) Johnny Bravo: '''(as he does poses) Ha! Hoo! Hee! Ha! '''Henry Mills: '''Stop that. (Henry and Johnny walk in a field, and Johnny still does those poses) '''Henry Mills: '''Seriously, I get it. You're supposed to be Elvis. Now stop. We have to hurry or something terrible will happen. (as they walk towards Cow and Chicken, Cow is eating grass and Chicken is standing) OK. So that's Cow, and that's Chicken. But she thinks she's A cow, and he thinks is A chicken. '''Johnny Bravo: '''Dude, I think you need to hydrate or something. '''Henry Mills: '''What I'm trying to say is that they were also once famous cartoon characters too. Does any of this sound familar? '''Cow: (as she stops eating) I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I can't chew grass and hear at the same time. Henry Mills: '''Oh, forget it. Everyone, in the bag! (puts Johnny, Cow and Chicken in the bag) '''Chicken: You know, I actually thought of myself as more of a goose. Is that weird? Johnny Bravo: You're asking me? I've been thinking I'm Thor. Trivia *This segment is a special tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday. *Cow is voiced by an actress (Tara Strong), but in the series, she is voiced by an actor (Charlie Adler). *This is the first time Once Upon a Time, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Codename: Kids Next Door get spoofed on MAD. *Antagonist: Dee Dee *Even if the characters were spoofed before, their appearances are their classic, original selves (i.e. Blossom's appearance is the same as her appearance in the Powerpuff Girls instead of her previous appearance in 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls). *This episode marks the first time MAD doesn't spoof the way a character looks as the following cartoons: Lazlo, Bloo, Double-Dee, Blossom, Boskov, Johnny Bravo, Dee Dee, Grim, Courage, Chicken, Numbuh 1, Samurai Jack, Buck Tuddrussel, and all the other classic cartoons retain their ORIGINAL looks/animations. *Dexter is wearing yellow gloves instead of purple. *There are two examples of irony in Dee Dee being the antagonist: *#Dee Dee is posing as a villain, but she isn't actually evil; just really annoying. *#Dee Dee was Dexter's sister in Dexter's Laboratory, which was one of the shows she cancelled. So technically, she cancelled ''herself ''to put new shows on Cartoon Network. *Dee Dee and Dexter are different from the other cameos, as they are from the same show. *I.M. Weasel forgets to appear there. *From October 1, 2012 to November 4, 2012, Cartoon Network celebrated its 20th birthday, airing birthday and party-themed re-runs of Cartoon Network's original programming from the late 1990's through the mid-2000's. *On October 1, 2012, Cartoon Network turned 20 years old, but is too young to stay up past 9:00 PM in the evening because of [adult swim], a late-night cable network that was once a former late-night programming block. **And also, Cartoon Network is now airing from 6:00 AM until 9:00 PM, and swim is now airing from 9:00 PM until 6:00 AM. *There are eight slogans that Cartoon Network had ever used throughout the years: *#The Best Place for Cartoons (October 1, 1992 - June 13, 2004) *#Screwy, Ain't It? (September 1997 - September 2003) *#This is Cartoon Network (June 14, 2004 - 2006) *#YES! (2006 - 2007) *#Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented (2007 - 2008) *#Let's Go! (2008 - May 28, 2010) *#CHECK it. (May 29, 2010 - Present) *#YEEEAUHHHH! (or too known as "CHECK it 2.0") (May 29, 2010 - Present) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts